justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
I Want You Back
|artist = |from = album |tvfilm ='' '' |year = 1971 |difficulty = Medium (Remake) |effort = Low (Remake) |nogm = 4 |dg = |mode = Solo |pc = (JD2) to (Remake) |gc = Robin s Egg Blue (JD2) Picton Blue to Cardinal Pink (Remake) |lc = Cyan Blue (Remake) |pictos= 50 (JD2) 65 (Remake) |nowc = IWantYouBack |dura= 2:59 |audio = |kcal= 20}} "I Want You Back" by is featured on , , and . Appearance of the Dancer 'Original' He looks similar to a 70s disco dancer. He has an orange jacket with white stitchings, orange pants with a white belt, light blue shoes, and an orange afro. He is very tall. He also has an orange outline. 'Remake' His color palette has changed. The jacket is now brown with orange and cyan. The belt is now cyan, his afro is brown, and his shoes are brown. At times, the outfit changes color schemes. All of the orange is replaced with pink, and the cyan is replaced with magenta. The outline is changed to cyan. Background ''Just Dance 2 The background looks like a stage, with light blue, black, white, and red rhombuses on the wall that move and disappear. 'Remake' The rhombuses move more, and they change from orange to pink too. The stage lights are gone and the floor looks round, and there are some orb particles, along with there being a light that appears to be below the flooring. Gold Moves There are 4 '''Gold Moves' in this routine. Gold Moves 2, 3, and 4 are done consecutively. Gold Move 1: Point to the bottom left with both of your hands. Gold Moves 2 and 4: Open your arms bending to the right side. Gold Move 3: Same as Gold Moves 2 and 4, but bending to the left side. Iwantyouback jd2 gm 1.PNG|Gold Move 1 Iwantyouback jdnow gm 1.png|Gold Move 1 (Remake) Iwantyouback jd2 gm 2.PNG|Gold Moves 2 and 4 Iwantyouback jdnow gm 2.png|Gold Moves 2 and 4 (Remake) Iwantyouback jd2 gm 3.PNG|Gold Move 3 Iwantyouback jdnow gm 3.png|Gold Move 3 (Remake) Iwantyouback gm 1.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game Iwantyouback gm 2.gif|Gold Moves 2, 3, and 4 in-game Appearances in Mashups I Want You Back appears in the following Mashups: * She's Got Me Dancing * Asereje (The Ketchup Song) * Beware of the Boys (Mundian To Bach Ke) * Hit 'Em Up Style (Oops!) * Never Gonna Give You Up * Fancy (Retro Men) * This Is How We Do Captions I Want You Back appears in Puppet Master Modes in Just Dance 4. Here are the captions attributed to his dance moves: * Afro Snap * Afro Walk * Circling Snap Appearances in Playlists is featured in the following playlists: *All Songs F-J Just Dance 2019 *The Swingin' 60s Trivia General *'' '' is the first of two songs by The Jackson 5 in the main series. **Their other song, Blame It on the Boogie, is featured on , where it is covered by a different artist. *''Jump, which also appears in , samples this song. Routine *In the menu icon, the coach s glove is on his left hand. *In the coach s appearance in Mashups, his color scheme appears to be darker and his outline seems to be brighter than in . *An unused Gold Move can be found in the files. **In the same files, an incorrectly colored pictogram from can be seen: it has an ochre guitar instead of a light blue one (like in the final game). Gallery Game Files IWantYouBack_cover_jd2.png|''I Want You Back iwantyouback.jpg|''I Want You Back'' (Remake) IWantYouBack Cover AlbumCoach.png| album coach Iwantyouback cover albumbkg.png| album background Iwantyouback banner bkg.png| menu banner Iwantyouback map bkg.png| map background Iwantyouback_cover@2x.jpg| cover Iwantyouback cover 1024.png| cover 421.png|Avatar on / 200421.png|Golden avatar 300421.png|Diamond avatar pictos-sprite (12).png|Pictograms Iwantyouback jd2 background.png| scoring screen background In-Game Screenshots jd2iwyb.png|''I Want You Back'' on the menu Iwantyouback jd2 ready.png| ready screen iwybnjdn.png|''I Want You Back'' on the menu (Updated) Screenshot 2019-09-22 at 11.47.04 AM.png| scoring screen (Updated) iwybnjdu17.png|''I Want You Back'' on the menu Iwantyouback jd2 gameplay 2.jpg| gameplay 1 Beta Elements iwybbetagm.png|Beta Gold Move I want you back beta picto.png|Beta pictogram (the guitar is ochre instead of light blue, the actual color of the glove) i want you back pictos-sprite.png|Beta pictogram sprite: notice that they are all green and Gold Moves 2, 3, and 4 are not golden Others Iwantyouback jdnow no gui.png|No GUI (remake) Videos Official Music Video I_Want_You_Back_-_The_Jackson_5 Teasers I Want You Back - Gameplay Teaser (US) Gameplays Just Dance 2 - I Want You Back Just_Dance_Now_-_I_Want_You_Back I Want You Back - Just Dance 2016 I Want You Back - Just Dance 2017 I Want You Back - Just Dance 2018 I Want You Back - Just Dance 2019 Extractions I Want You Back - Just Dance Now (No GUI) References Site Navigation de:I Want You Back Category:Songs Category:1970s Category:Disco Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:R&B Songs Category:Songs by The Jackson 5 Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Males Category:Medium Songs Category:Calm Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2017 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance Now Category:Console Exclusives Category:Remade Songs